De tu mano
by kraisler23
Summary: en las buenas y en las malas siempre he estado a tu lado , y juro que siempre te protegere .. Kazuki/Juubei one shot lean y dejen reviews please


De tu mano Hola saludos les triago un angst espero les guste one shot pareja Kazuki y Juubei por supuesto . dejen reviews please!! nn

**Disclaimer**: GB no es de mi propiedad es de propiedad de sus respectivos dueños .. en fin ya saben el resto.

De la mano

Recuerdo que desde pequeños , siempre fuiste muy tímido , bueno y ciertamente yo también lo era , de lo mas tímido que te puedas imaginar .

Cada vez que me quería acercar a ti .. me ponía rojo y no sabia que hacer o que decir , tartamudeando y tu solo te sonrojabas y te reías con dulzura , varias veces me vi tentado a buscar una excusa para tomar tu mano en la mía y sentir su suavidad y tibieza ,m pero no sabia bien que hacer como conseguir que me dieras tu manita .

Jugábamos juntos todo el día , inventábamos juntos miles de cosas y aventuras , a veces mi hermana también nos acompañaba en los juegos nos volvimos inseparables .

Una vez fimos a la cuidad , solo una vez, acompañábamos a tu madre a unas compras, y recuerdo que cuando viste la cuidad la primera vez te emocionaste mucho viendo los escaparates de las tiendas de dulces y ropa y todas las bellas cosas que habían , los restaurantes, los centros comerciales , las escuelas, los parques , los enormes edificios de oficinas , imponentes que alcanzaban el firmamento , pero entre todas la edificaciones de la gran cuidad , había un grupo de edificios que llamaba mas tu atención y también la mía , por alguna razón aquel conjunto de edificios parecían tan misteriosos y espectrales que llamaban nuestra atención de niños curiosos , tu madre solo sonrió con desdén y cierta melancolía al percatarse de nuestra curiosidad por aquel lugar, sin saber que ese seria algún día nuestro hogar , nuestro destino . La Fortaleza Ilimitada , nuca sabré exactamente desde cuando estuvo allí , parece como si siempre nos hubiera estado esperando , observándonos desde lejos .

Pero ese día no nos preocupaba la Fortaleza , por lo menos no en ese momento , nos llamaba mas la atención los juguetes de las tiendas , los dulces , paletas y algodones de azúcar , recuerdo que tu madre nos compró unos algodones dulces , estaba tan deliciosos. Esponjosos y grandes , recuerdo tu carita llena de algodón rosado , fue el dulce mas delicioso que hubiera probado en toda mi vida , y también uno de mis recuerdo mas preciados , y es que ahora que lo pienso siempre que estés tu en mis recuerdos serán bellos y felices .

Recuerdo que íbamos a atravesar una calle , tu madre nos dijo:" –cruzaremos cuando el semáforo de peatones muestre el muñequito verde , mientras el semáforo de vehículos encienda la luz roja" –dijo señalando el semáforo colgante sobre nuestras cabezas , la luz amarilla parpadeo y se encendió el muñequito verde -"tómense las manos"-dijo señalando como otras personas tomaban de las manos a los otros niños para cruzar .

Ella solo sonrió al ver lo mucho que nos sonrojamos en ese momento , creo que nos dijo eso a propósito , pero aun no se bien por que , ella tomo la mano de Kazuki , y el la mía , entonces sentí la sensación mas maravillosa , tu manita estaba algo húmeda por el nerviosismo , pero también tibia y suave , disfruté ese contacto , quería que la calle se ensanchara mas y mas y que no tuviera fin para así poder estar de tu mano para siempre , pero al final cruzamos , me sentía desilusionado por que seguramente te soltarías de mi mano , pero no fue así , para mi sorpresa , seguías tomado de mi mano con naturalidad y dulzura me mirabas alegre con tus enormes ojos cafés risueños y alegres , me sentía enrojecer violentamente apreté mas tu manita en la mía . Tus mejillas estaba muy rojas .

Ese día recorrimos la cuidad tomados de las manos , fue uno de los días mas felices de mi vida , un recuerdo por el que desearía la vida eterna con tal de traerlo a mi memoria

infinitas veces .

Pero pocos meses después de aquel bello día , vino la desgracia , la escuela Fuuchoin y todo el templo se incendio , nunca se supo que o "quien" provoco el incendio recuerdo que estabas aterrado llorando , el techo se desplomaba tragado por el fuego , te tome de la mano como aquel día de compras , pero esta vez con la desesperación de alguien que cree que pude perder lo mas valioso con solo cerrar los ojos , te saque del lugar lo mas rápido posible y corrimos a través de las penumbras del oscuro bosque dejando atrás la tragedia del fuego que seguía devorando todo , las lagrimas salían de nuestros ojos , sin descanso y entonces fue que prometí protegerte para siempre .

Después sin saber como , terminamos en la Fortaleza Ilimitada aquel conjunto de edificios que nos habían dado tanta curiosidad aquel día cuando fuimos a la cuidad .

Todo aquello se había agolpado de pronto en su memoria por el simple hecho de tomar a su pareja de la mano , aquélla mano que había estado entre la suya en las buenas y en las malas , tanto en momentos felices y dulces como en momentos tristes y sumamente dolorosos.

-gracias por acompañarme

las lagrimas resbalaron por su rostro , con gran dolor , Juubie lo reconforto tomándolo de la mano , estaban ni mas ni menos que frente a la tumba de su madre , era su cumpleaños.

Colocaste el ramo de flores blancas, lirios, eran la flores favoritas de tu madre Aun recuerdo cuando nos íbamos juntos a los bosques y colinas a recogerlas en escondidas para que se las dieras cada cumpleaños o en el día de la madre.

Estabas arrodillando frente a la pequeña y sencilla cruz de madera , no parabas de llorar de verdad la amabas con todas tus fuerzas , ella también te amaba , te protegió hasta el final para que sobrevivieras, pero ahora es mi deber el protegerte.

-tranquilo ella esta bien , en un bello lugar dándote fuerza y cuida siempre de ti –le dije mitras le ayudaba a pararse y secaba tus lagrimas , te veías algo pálido pero tus facciones eran tan bellas, el color negro te sentaba elegante y misterioso resaltaba la belleza de tu rostro y de su ojos caobas. El tradicional kimono de luto negro como la noche te hacia ver la piel mas blanca , parecías hecho de nieve.

- Juu.. Juubei -dijo entre sollozos , mientras cubría su boca con la trémula mano , nuevas lagrimas dejaban su suave huella en tu delicada piel de terciopelo, se abrazo mas al Kakei sintiéndose destrozado .

-Estoy contigo .. quiero que sepas que no estas solo , que ahora soy y seré por siempre tu familia .

-Juubei

Lo abrace con todo el amor que le profesaba , con todo lo que sentía en mi interior por aquel ser tan dolido y frágil , pero ante esta apariencia Kazuki era fuerte y determinado , pero el dolor aunque ya pasados muchos años aun seguía abierta la herida de la perdida de una madre , yo sabia y conocía bien ese sentimiento desde que mi hermana y yo nos quedamos solos , nos protegimos entre nosotros . Era mi turno de ser la familia de Kazuki y protegerlo con todas mis fuerzas.

-te protegeré sin importar lo que te pase, lo prometo , juro que te protegeré aun a costa de mi vida , para eso es he nacido

Kazuki me sonrió con gran dulzura y sonrió entre lagrimas, una sonrisa melancolía

-Juubei eres tan anticuado –hizo un esfuerzo por reír un poco

Se abrazo a mi , y dejo deshogar todo su dolor, miedo , tristeza, angustia , impotencia y frustración hasta la ultima lagrima entre espasmos y sollozos .

-gracias , por esta siempre a mi lado , eres lo mas valioso para mi , Juubei te amo mucho

-y yo a ti estaré a tu lado siempre

nos quedamos allí un rato , una brisa fría caía sobre nosotras humedeciendo tu ropaje y tu larga cabellera chocolate que llevabas en un larga trenza hasta las caderas . Te cubrí del frió abrazándote con fuerzas, un viento frió soplaba ululante , meciendo las hojas secas de los árboles.

Allí abrazados en silencio al lado de la solitaria tumba , derrame lagrimas a tu lado , tu dolor es también el mío , hasta que nuestro corazones quedaron tranquilos y nuestros ojos se secaron de tanto llorar.

Volvimos a casa despacio siempre tomados de la mano .

_**Owari.**_

Estuvo triste .. lo se .. TxT

Es maravilloso saber que no estas solo y que cuentas con al amor y apoyo de alguien ... espero les haya gustado.

Se cuidan


End file.
